


valentine's day livestream

by Bullshit_protectors



Series: Larry coming out oneshots [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullshit_protectors/pseuds/Bullshit_protectors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« where the boys do a live stream and Larry comes out. It may or may not be Valentine's day »</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day livestream

It's Valentine's day and rumors have it that there's going to be a live stream later on with huge news they'd like to share, all five boys have been active all day, following fans, interacting with them expressing their happiness. The countdown then starts, 5 minutes, 4, 3, 2, 1 the black screen reveals five smiling faces you love. The atmosphere is different from other live streams they've done, the place its set in seems run down and cold but the boys are comfortable and happy so you let it slide. They start of with 'Hi we're One Direction' and the tears start flooding as you automatically assume its bad news, you haven't heard that in years but the boys don't seem sad so it can't be bad. They talk to each other like the camera isn't even there, but then it gets serious. Liam stands up and takes the camera doing a full 360 degree turn showing they're alone while the shuffling in the background means the boys are changing position. Turning the camera back to the sofa they were sitting on your mind makes a connection, you've seen that sofa before but where you don't know. The seating now has Louis and Harry together then Niall, Zayn and eventually Liam. The boys are giggling and the feeling of joy invades you, the boys are generally happy and its because of each other, this thought brings tears to your eyes. Liam looks down the line catching Harry's eye then nods, his smile taking up his entire face. They've waited for this moment for four years.

 

"Hey guys, Harry here well happy Valentine's day. But we have something to say, its top secret"   
The others were smiling fondly at the band mate who's smile had never been so big. Louis on his side squeeze his thigh almost saying, 'let me do it you dork'

 

"Now five years down the line, we've got fantastic news, Modest! Is no longer the owners of One Direction, our contract ended last week. And so did another one. Harry the papers?" Bending down Harry picked up a bundle of crisp white paper and handed half to Louis but kept the other half slowly lifting it up for the camera to see,

 

"now this may come as a shock to some of you, others it won't because obviously you've been right along. El who's a dear friend of ours, c'here love." El walked from behind the camera and sat on Harry's lap almost as if she'd done it a million times and smiled towards the camera taking the papers into her own hands.

 

"Has been here through thick and thin, helped us with situations we'd never dream to be in but as a promise to her before I say this please promise me nothing bad will happen to her. All she's done is help and make our lives easier. She doesn't deserve hate because she's lovely and very close to us"  
Harry sat there frantically nodding his head, the other three boys nodded along to pretending they were listening but really all they were trying to do was hold in their excitement for what wad about to come.

 

"So the news, the papers El please." Holding them up to the camera the words Modest! Management contract, between Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and Eleanor Calder, relationship and cover. The rest was smaller print not coming out clearly over the camera,  
"So you guys were right, obviously when aren't you. Me and Hazza signed a contract with El stating our relationship had to be hidden and covered because of how popular we were getting and we didn't want the other boys to be in danger so of course we thought it was best to sign." Louis looked at Harry who had tears in his eyes but a smile on his face,

 

"Yea but after a while me and Boo along with the other boys and El realised that being gay and us being a couple wouldn't have effected the band because even without our help you amazing fans figured it out and stayed strong and by us. So naturally we tried to get the contract to become void but they weren't having any of it so we slowly tried to leave you guys hints and you got them so thankyou" (fangirling because Hazza nd Boo awe ) 

 

"But as the contract with Modest is no longer in tac we can happily say that - "

 

"Fuck sake man, Larry is real and they have butt sex every night" Niall shouted before toppling over with laughter, Liam tried to hold it in but after seeing Harry's face he couldn't so down he went while Zayn sat their looking at his band mates who were currently rolling around before he joined them.

 

" so I guess you have it, me and Haz were together, are together and will be together" and with that they kissed and the live stream finished. Twitter blew up and crashed a few times, your phone was buzzing none stop with 'OMFG it happened finally' or the 'Ha you were telling the truth, sorry?' But none of that mattered because finally your wish had come true, Larry was out and that's all that mattered.


End file.
